The New Girl
by Vampire's Best Friend
Summary: A new girl just turned up at the start of term after Christmas. Nobody knew anything about her, not even her name. There were rumours that she was going to be put in Slytherin but when her first day finally it wasn't just her who turned put. T for language I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and I made the three girls up by basing them on me and my two best friends.
1. The Suprise

**The New Girls**

**No-one's pov**

There were three girls stood at the doors to the Great Hall. No one had ever seen them before. All the students kept staring and whispering about them. The tallest stood in the middle. She had long dark brown hair that had a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a startling blue apart from that she seemed normal. On her left was a girl who was about a couple of inches shorter than her. She had shoulder length brown curly hair. Her eyes were blue but not as vibrant as the other girl's. The last girl stood to the right of the tallest. She had waist length straight blonde hair. Her eyes were an earthly brown. The two brunettes were so alike they could have been sisters. They stood together while everyone else sat down. They had menacing looks on their faces.

McGonagall shouted three names and the girls look at her and began walking to the front with everyone's eyes watching them. One by one they were all sorted in to Slytherin. The girls made their way over to the Slytherin table together and sat in front of Malfoy. You could see Draco looking each girl up and down before she sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "Well they look kinda hot "Ron said after a moment of silence. "RONALD" Hermione exclaimed but then she couldn't help but agree. Harry looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. The girls seemed to be talking to Draco for some reason Harry desperately wanted to know their names.


	2. Meeting the girls

**Draco's pov**

The three girls sat opposite me. I charmingly smiled at them and said "Hello there ladies I am Draco Malfoy and what are your beautiful names?" The tallest was the one to reply "What's it to you, Daddy's Boy?" she said sarcastically. The blonde one shot me a glare and the other brunette gave the sarcastic girl a look. "Well I was just trying to get to know you what's the harm in that?" I replied trying to keep my cool. She shot me a look before slowly replying "My name is Olivia but you call me Ollie like everyone else. This is my best friend Meg." She said pointing to the brunette. "And this is my best friend Alice" She said pointing to the blonde. "So may I give you a grand tour of the Slytherin common room after dinner?" The girls look at each other and this time the blonde one replied " .Way" Was her answer. She said it with her sweetest smile on her face. The two brunettes grinned.

**Harry's pov**

"Look at Draco's face" Hermione giggled. I turned to see what had happened. Draco had a half shocked half angry look on his face and it looked like the girls put it there. Dumbledore began his speech by tapping a spoon against his glass "May I welcome you back after the Christmas break. I would also like to welcome three new students. Olivia Thorfield, Meg Mitchell and Alice Tanner. They hopefully they will fit in after transferring here." He continued to talk but I had stopped listening. All I could focus on was the girls. After dinner everyone began to leave the hall. Me and Ron couldn't resist going and annoying Draco.


	3. Slytherin Common Room

Draco's pov

I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger walking over to me and the girls. Olivia whispered something to the other two and they all laughed. What could they find funny. "Hey Draco" Potter's too happy voice filled my ears. "What Potter?" The girls had stopped laughing now and I was stood with Olivia on my left and Meg and Alice on my right. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" "No." This was went Olivia decided she needed to use her mouth. "Well hello boys I'm Olivia and this is Alice and Meg. By the way I love your hair." She said looking at Hermione. Hermione looked shocked. I decided we'd talked enough. " Well ladies let's get you to the dorm." "Please never say that again." Alice replied with a smile on her face while Meg giggled and Olivia looked like she was going to burst trying to muffle her giggles. "Let's just go." I said in a monotone voice. I took Olivia's hand in mine and walked away towards the Slytherin common room surprisingly she didn't resist.

Olivia's pov

I followed Draco while Meg and Alice were behind us. I knew Alice was jealous. Draco was the kind of guy she went for. I could never see what she did in them. She kept giving me glares when she thought I wasn't looking her way through dinner. When we arrived at the common room I was surprised how nice it was. The greens and blacks and slivers went together beautifully. The roaring fire had four green sofas around it which Draco led us to. There were two boys and a girl sat on the one closest to the fire. Draco greeted them with a nod and at on the one next to them. I sat next to him and then had Meg sat next to me while Alice sat at our feet. "This is Crabbe, Goyle and Rosy." Draco said introducing them. "I'm Olivia and this is Meg and Alice" I said pointing to each of them. " Nice to meet you" said Rosy "It will be great having more girls in our gang. I'm sorry but there was just too much boy for my liking." I laughed at her. "I can see what you mean." Meg said with a glance at each boy. I looked at Alice she was staring at Crabbe." Um…Alice I need a word with you." I said getting up "Be back in a sec. Meg don't scare them just yet." I said with a sweet smile. "Haha she could never scare me" Draco replied with a smirk. "You haven't properly met her yet then have you." I replied with a glare. How dare he insult my best friend.


	4. Reviews

**If your not going to say anything nice in your review or constructive just don't post a review I'll just delete it if you do. Be nice. I write what ever comes out of my head and believe me its not going to be perfect.**


End file.
